csofandomcom-20200223-history
M14 EBR
|gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = * (Ori) * (Gold) *129 (10th) |damageC = * (Ori) * (Gold) *291 (10th) |accuracy = 87% |recoil = 24% |magazine = 20 / 90 |fire = Automatic |rateoffire = 90% |weightloaded = 16% (Ori) 13% (Gold) |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |system = m14ebr |image = |ammotype = |spraypattern = Random upward |knockback = 13% |stun = 61% |source = Mileage Auction |variant = }} M14 EBR ('''M'ark 14 E'nhanced '''B'attle 'R'ifle)'' is a grade assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview M14 EBR fires 20 rounds of 7.62 NATO ammunition. It costs $3400 in-game and takes 3.0 seconds to reload. This rifle has the highest firepower if compared to other assault rifles. However, it has lower rate of fire and heavier than other assault rifle due to its aluminum alloy heavy body. This weapon is very potent and recommended for use in Team Deathmatch and Deathmatch but not labeled as a hot weapon in the shop. Advantages *Very high damage for an assault rifle *Decent accuracy *Decent recoil *Purchasable for both to Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Moderate reload time *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *Heavy weight *Low rate of fire for an assault rifle *Slow draw time Tips Normal matches *M14 EBR has the highest damage but lowest rate of fire of all assault rifle. Its effectiveness is potent for medium to long range engagements, but be careful in close range because you may lose in term of spray. *The first shot is slightly less accurate than SCAR-H or AK-47. *M14 EBR can easily take down an enemy with 3 shots but has decent recoil so it's recommended to fire 2-3 rounds burst instead of spray, especially in mid and long range. *Reload whenever possible as it has low clip size and easy to run dry. Zombie Mods *Do not engage a berserk Regular zombie or Ganymede with M14 EBR as it has low rate of fire and knockback. Zombie Scenario *Not recommended due to low clip size and rate of fire. Variants M14 EBR Gold editon= '''M14 EBR Gold is 2% lighter and 1% higher rate of fire than the original weapon and only obtainable randomly from Code Box. |-| SKULL-4= SKULL-4 is an akimbo anti-zombie assault rifle that is fed with 48 rounds of 5.56 AZ caliber. Secondary fire will activate the 1× normal zoom. This rifle does fatal damage to zombies and can penetrate 4 layers of object. |-| SKULL-5= SKULL-5 is an anti-zombie sniper rifle version of M14 EBR. It is equipped with a sniper scope and carries 24 rounds at a time, which is 4 extra from the original one and with extra 150 ammo for reserve. This semi-auto sniper rifle dishes very high damage to zombies. |-| 10th Anniversary= A special edition to commemorate the 10th anniversary of CSO. Has higher damage and chrome effect. Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement. Achievable weapon titles: *Kaiser *Vanquisher Comparisons M4A1= ; Positive *Does higher damage (+11) *Shorter reload time (-0.1 seconds) *Can be used by both teams *Can be enhanced ; Negative *More expensive (+$300) *Less accurate (-2%) *Higher recoil (+15%) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) *Heavier (+7%) *Lower clip size (-10) *More expensive ammo cost (+$20 for each clip) *Unable to use sliencer |-| AK-47= ; Positive *Higher damage (+9) *More accurate (+3%) *Can be used by both teams *Can be enhanced ; Neutral *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) ; Negative *More expensive (+$900) *Higher recoil (+3%) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) *Heavier (+3%) *Lower clip size (-10) *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) |-| FN SCAR-H= ; Positive *Higher damage (+6%) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) *Purchasable by both teams *Can be enhanced ; Neutral *Same clip size (20) *Same ammunition (7.62 NATO) *Same weight (60%) ; Negative *More expensive (+$150) *Less accurate (-1%) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Higher Recoil (+4%) |-| Groza= ; Positive *Higher damage (+5) *Higher accuracy (+7%) ; Neutral *Same magazine size (20) ; Negative *Higher recoil (+1%) *More expensive (+$500) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Heavier (12%) Gallery M14 EBR= File:M14ebr_viewmodel.png|View model File:M14_ebr_wmdl.png|World model File:M14ebr_shopmodel.png|Shop model Bot light idle.png|Trooper with M14 EBR File:M14ebr.gif|Store preview File:M14ebr_50_advanced_enhancement_kit_set.png|Super Rifle M14 EBR Package mboxebrkp.png|South Korea poster File:M14ebr_chn_resale_poster.png|China resale poster File:M14_china_resaleposter.png|Ditto File:M14ebr_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M14ebr_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster DI,resale,katana,m14ebr,SAT,JRA,vostok turkey poster.jpg|Turkey poster Satthu_606x295.png|Vietnam poster m14ebr snapshot 1.jpg|In-game screenshot 1385240_632785506771721_860754431_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box File:M14ebr_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| Gold= File:M14ebrgold_viewmodel.png|View model File:M14ebrgold_worldmodel.png|World model File:M14ebrgold_shopmodel.png|Shop model P2 02.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Xm2010 greesia m14ebrgold promo idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:M14ebrg_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster gold_wildwing_600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia Poster File:Ruongbauvat_606x295.png|Vietnam poster Bestitem-M14EBR.png|Obtained from Code Box Cs italy 20111204 1717180.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Expert= File:M14ebrv6_viewmodel.png|View model File:M14ebrv6_worldmodel.png|World model File:M14ebrv6_shopmodel.png|Shop model M14 EBR Expert Edition.jpg|In-game screenshot M14ebrv6.png|High quality close-up |-| Master= m14ebrv8 viewmodel.png|View model m14ebrv8 worldmodel.png|World model m14ebrv8 shopmodel.png|Shop model Choigiovang_606x295.png|Vietnam poster De vertigo 20120513 1019400.jpg|In-game screenshot M14ebrv8.png|High quality close-up |-| 10th Anniversary= M14ebrgs viewmodel.png|View model Trivia *Alongside the SCAR-H, the M14 EBR has the least ammo in its class. Category:Assault rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:American weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Battle rifles Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:High accuracy weapons